The PainThe Cure
by Kayla Silvermoon
Summary: Sequal to "They say it only hurts a bit" ToumaxSeiji
1. Why Should I?

Ronin Warriors belong to there respective owners I DO NOT OWN THEM OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THEM!!!!! I'm just using them without permission to write a story. So please don't sue me.

Anyways I want to thank Split Persona and Shadow of Arashi, for there kind words to me.  You guys really helped me.  Even though you might not know it.  But when I read your reviews I didn't feel so bad Arigato :::bows::  

I also want to thank Kitsu-chan I really appreciate the time you took to write me a review.  Arigato =^.^=

Ok well I hope this is good enough.  I figured my life as taken a slight (if not much) turn for the better so hopefully this is good enough for a sequel.  Oh yeah excuse the grammar mistakes, I may be an English major I still don't like using the right marks and all, there so boring lol.  Well now that I've blabbed long enough on with the fic ^_^ lol.

Why Should I?

By Kayla

Light….

Brightness….

Pain….

Whiteness….

It hurts….

Slowly opening my eyes I find myself in the bathroom.  How did I get here I wonder to myself?  Thinking back I remember…I tried to kill myself…but why didn't it work?  Looking down at my wrists I see that there is nothing there…no mark, no scar, no redness, no nothing.  Looking around me I see plenty of blood everywhere.  Why aren't I dead?  Then it hits me, Korin.  Korin saved me, it won't let me die…it never lets me die.  I should have known.  Korin the yoroi of courtesy.  It does so many things for me, great things, yet also things I wish it would have never done.  It keeps my sickness at bay, it helps me control my powers, yet it won't let me hurt.  I want to feel that physical pain, because for a moment the emotional pain is all gone.  And it won't let my pain come to an end.  I want to die.  I long for it with all my heart.  One day maybe my life will end, and maybe, one day, I will find a reason to live.  Till then I will be a silent suffer.  Cleaning up the bathroom I look at the clock in the bathroom and notice it's 5 in the morning, Touma is in his bed sleeping.  Sighing I decide maybe some meditation will make me feel better.  Taking a quick shower, I grab some clothes and head out into the woods to clear my thoughts.  Funny it's not as cold a day as they said it would be…

Touma's thoughts:

            Finally some noise in there.  He's been in there all night, I wonder if he's sick.  None of us can tell though.  He's always blocking us.  We are all connected yet Seiji never opens to us, he always closes the mind link.  None of us really know how to act towards him; he really is so different from us.  We know practically nothing about him, he's always so quiet.  He's my best friend yet; all I really know about him is his name, age, and the name of his family.  He never talks about himself the way the rest of us do.  Sometimes I wonder what he's seen, what he's done, I mean, he's not that cold without a reason right?  

            Maybe, one day I will find out what's wrong with him.  I wish he'd join us more though when we go and do stuff.  I wonder why he's never with us.  But then again I can probably guess.  We don't exactly do much to invite him.  I bet Seiji is the type of person that needs to be invited to do stuff otherwise he feels like he's trespassing.  We will have to do that next time.  He's coming out now; hopefully he will get some sleep.  I never really see him sleep and we share the same room.  Pretending to be asleep, I watch him from my corner where my bed is.  He's going out?  It's only supposed to be 30 degrees out today.  I should say something…but…would he listen.  

            Watching him walk out the door I wonder should I go after him.  Would he appreciate it?  Would he be angry with me? Why should I go?  He is my best friend…but he's a very private person and he respects my privacy, and I should respect his.  After all he probably is going to go out and meditate.  I don't think he'd appreciate if I went out and bugged him.  I wish I knew what to do.  Then a though hit's me why should I care.  Sure he's my best friend, but I spend why too much time thinking bout him.  Maybe it's just cause he seems so hurt inside right now.  Yet he always is cold.  Why should I go…? 

To be continued ^_^ I hope you all like.  Oh by the way, I like to add songs to my fics and I have 4 songs I could add to this one, but I want to use them for other stories or chapters cause they would work so much better so if anybody could give me an idea I'd be very grateful.  Thanks.


	2. Noticing An Angel

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors, or anything that has to do with them.

Noticing an Angel

By Kayla

Touma

            I should go because I care.  Yes that's it I do care, I care for Seiji as a friend right? Yes that's it.  I care for him as a friend because he's my best friend.  That's it.  Yes, I'm sure of it.  Grabbing a jacket I'm out the door even before I realize what I'm doing.  Now where does Seiji go when he meditates?

Seiji

            I'm so scared…why can't I concentrate?  What am I doing wrong!  So many things are running through my mind now.  They won't leave, it's even worse then last night…I'm so scared.  I can't take it any longer.  I want to die.  Death would be the answer…wouldn't it.  But Korin…it won't let me.  I've tried.  Sitting on the cold rock I don't even notice that it's extremely cold out and that my lips are turning blue.  I don't notice but maybe I don't care either. 

I do notice however that I don't really feel well, not the sick kind of not feeling well again Korin won't let me get sick, damn it's healing abilities, but then again Korin does just bring out my powers more, but the kind of sickness I'm feeling is the over whelmed kind, the one where your mind just wants to shut down.  I can't blame it really; I haven't slept in so long.  Laying down on the cold rock, I notice not the cold or the sleep taking me over.

Touma

            Damnit where the hell could Blondie be.  I've been looking for him, for a half an hour at least.  Damn it, is this really worth it…is he really worth it?  Sighing I decide to try one more place, the little waterfall.  Getting there, at first I don't see anything, but a flash of gold catches my eyes.  It's Seiji!  Why is he just lying there…Seiji what's wrong?  

Jogging over there, the first few things I notice are that, his skin is tinted blue, and he appears to be a sleep.  Well not one for sitting around and doing nothing, I hurriedly cover him with my coat to try to restore some warmth into his cold and pale body.  Next I pick him up from the cold rock that he's sleeping in. 

 "Oh god Seiji, what where you thinking?"   I notice he's a lot lighter then he should be.  A lot lighter.  Running back to the house I race up the stairs as quietly and as quickly as I could with him.  Placing him on his bed and striping him of his cold clothes except his boxers a thought comes across my mind…one that I should be thinking.  Seiji is extremely beautiful.  He's almost like an angel…no he is an angel, he must be.  He's so perfect why have I never noticed it before?  

Wait…why am I even thinking that…he's a guy…he's my best friend.  OH shit he's starting to shake now.  Covering him up with his blankets, I notice it still does not appear to be enough.  Shit, shit, shit…ok Hasiba THINK.  How to get Seiji warmer…a thought then occurs to me…I know I shouldn't but, it's not like he'll know I'll make sure to leave before he wakes up, yeah that's it.  So taking off my shoes I crawl in bed with this flaxen haired angel, and as I drift off to la la land I firmly hold him in my arms, and finally his shivers cease and with the last thought of wow Seiji, sure does smell good drifting through my head. 

Too bad I forgot about my low blood pressure problem, and the fact that Seiji is a light sleeper. 

Sorry the chapters are so short but I just kind of write everything when I'm in the right mood, then I just post it lol.  So editing and all that other stuff never happens.  But hey at least for now I'm getting chapters out fast for the people who care to read them ^_^ lol

Anyways, hope you all enjoy!  =^.^=   


	3. Blood

Ok Standard Disclaimer:  I do not own Ronin Warriors.    
Ok and sorry it's been so long but major problems here   :::sigh::: -.-;  but what else is new, anyways I tried to make this long but my brain stopped halfway through.  Well I'm going to go and do some Latin work.  Maybe my brain will come back.  Hope you all like.

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has review.  It really means a lot to me.  Thank you!  =^.^=

Blood

Too bad I forgot about my low blood pressure problem, and the fact that Seiji is a light sleeper. 

Seiji:

            Huh wha…where am I…and what the fuck are arms doing around me.  Where the thoughts of Date Seiji as he awoke to find himself in the arms of what he thought was a stranger.  Panicking Seiji wanted to bolt, but the familiar aura next to him calmed him down.  Oh my god!  How did I end up here?  I must have passed out, and Touma must have found me.  Yeah that has to be, I mean there are no other explanations.  But why is he holding me? 

 Oh man, can my life get any worse.  Now Touma is probably going to be asking questions better left unanswered.  Maybe if I leave before he wakes up I can just say, he imaged it.  Yeah, that's it.  Now, how do I get out of his arms without him waking up.  After a few minutes of wiggling, and sliding, I'm able to get successfully out of his arms without wakening him up.  This shocks me.  How does ANYONE not wake up through that?

Wait a minute why aren't I wearing anything? :::OMG:::: I scream mentally.  Quickly getting myself under control.  I feel myself blushing, I must be bright red right now.    Okaaaay, now to get my clothes and get out of here before he wakes up.  Grabbing my stuff and putting it on, I'm about ready to leave when I take one last look at Touma.  Heh…he looks kind of cute when he's sleeping. With that, I leave the room.

Touma:

            Aaww sunlight!  That means daytime…that means I have to get up.  Sigh…SIGH!!!! WHY OH WHY was daytime invented.  When I find the jerk who decided we needed daytime I'm going to…wait what am I going to do?  Oh well.  Getting out of bed the usual way, which is rolling off the side, I feel much pain on my side.  OWW!!! Ok, who's the idiot that moved my bedroll…wait…SHIT!!!  I WAS IN SEIJI'S BED.  What was I doing there.  He's going to kill me.

Wait…Seiji…bed…oh yeah.  I found him last night didn't I.  Where is he though.  I was holding him.  Thinking of that a blush forms across my face…ok hormones settle down.  He must have woken up before me.  Oh man…I hope he didn't get the wrong impression or anything…and I hope whatever is wrong is fixed now.

I guess I'll go looking for him after I get a shower.  Getting into the bathroom Seiji and I share I start to strip.  Throwing my clothes in the hamper two things happen at once.  First, is the lingering scent of blood, second, I notice blood on Seiji's buried clothing.  


End file.
